Naruto: Guui
by HaywireEnt
Summary: Naruto: Guui is a story centering on multiple characters from different sides of the Sixth Great Shinobi War, which takes places in the time of the Hachidaime Hokage. Rated M due to strong language and a possibility of strong violence in later chapters.
1. The Mirror in the Forest

**Naruto: Guui**

Chapter 1: Ambush in the Forest

Hansha Touei practically flew through the trees, pursuing the enemy ninja faster than they could flee. His long black trench coat flapped about as he moved and his unorthodox clothing, for a shinobi, did hinder him slightly, just as everybody told him it would. But that didn't matter to him. Touei was all about appearance, from his black boots to his baggy black trousers to his white t-shirt, it was all appearance. He wore silver-tinted sunglasses and had spiky black hair, which naturally stayed in whatever position he put it in - yet more appearance, although not all of his clothing choices were purely based on looks. From their speed, Touei guessed that they were of Chuunin or Tokubetsu Jounin at best and perhaps, if he was unlucky, lead by a Jounin. If that was the case, he would have to hope that backup was on its way or he would be in some serious trouble. Touei could guess their plans; since they had no option of escape as he was far faster, they had four obvious options. They could split up, forcing him to follow only one of them, leave one of them behind to ambush while the others continued, all wait in ambush or all but one wait in ambush while the last continued. The first was out of the question as it would likely end in the capture, interrogation and possible death of one of their Team, the second likewise and the third would mean that if they were all defeated the information they had gathered, their mission and all their lives would be wasted. This left just the last option.

Touei's hand flicked up over his shoulder, drawing his gleaming katana; the surface of it was unnaturally smooth and reflective, even more so than most mirrors and it shone brightly as even the slightest beam of sunlight broke through the blanket of leaves. Unfortunately for Touei, while the sky was clear and the sun lit and warmed the land with ease, the trees blocked almost all of the sunlight meaning that he, wearing his silver-tinted sunglasses, could hardly see. "Yochi Kurikata no Jutsu." Touei whispered as he came to a halt on a tree branch, the Rat handseal in his left hand, his katana held in a guard position in his right.

Three kunai sped towards at him from three different locations, one slightly above, forwards and to the right, one from the ground to his left and one from slightly below to his left and behind. Touei saw the one from in front and quickly glanced down, seeing he one from below as well and then the one from behind in the reflection on his katana. He simply crouched and rolled to his right to avoid them, now crouching right next to the tree. Touei glanced up at the last moment to spot an explosive tag attached to the one from behind, he had not been able to see it clearly enough in the reflection from his katana. "Shit." Touei exclaimed, throwing himself off the tree as a firey explosion ripped apart the branch and the tree bark. Landing on all fours like a monkey, Touei glanced around again. He was not pleased with what he saw; one of them was obviously either a trap specialist or an ambush specialist. In the short time they had had to set up the ambush, they had managed to cover nearly the entire area with explosive tags, something only a specialist could do for two reasons; firstly, the trap was set nearly perfectly, explosive tags hidden from his view until he was in the middle of them and then there was no way to escape and secondly, no other ninja would even think of carrying that many explosive tags.

The three hostile shinobi appeared from their respective hiding places, two younger ones he assumed were Chuunin and one older that he assumed was their leader and, judging by his appearance, he was a Jounin. The third Chuunin had obviously continued in an attempt to escape. Both Chuunin had black hair and fairly dark skin, wore roughly average ninja flak jackets and stood at about 5'9 and 5'10 with fairly skinny figures. However, while the Jounin also had dark skin, his hair was yellow and he stood at almost 6'3. Both his upper and lower body were filled with large, toned muscle from years of physical training. But their headbands were not what he had expected. "What are ninja from Kumogakure doing here?" Touei asked, wary.

"Like we'd tell you that,." The reply came, as he had expected, from their leader, the Jounin.

"Well, it was worth a try."

"Perhaps, but unfortunately for you it failed and now you will die. Daisuke, kill him." The man turned to one of the two Chuunin as he said this and the Chuunin nodded, forming a handseal as he did. "Explosive Tag: Activate."

Nothing happened. The Chuunin frowned, eyes widening as he did, "Explosive Tag: Activate! What did you do?!"

"To the tags? Nothing, but to you? Well, let's just say... Yochi Kurikata no Jutsu, successful." Touei replied, smiling as he did. "The problem with an ambush is that if you don't know your opponent's abilities then you could well end up being set up yourself. I am Hansha Touei, leader of the Hansha Clan; perhaps you've heard of me and perhaps you haven't. Either way, the moment you looked at my sunglasses or my katana, she's called Hirameki, by the way, you were caught in my genjutsu."

Within the genjutsu Touei disappeared and reappeared in an instant, standing right behind the Chuunin named Daisuke, where he had actually been standing for a while. "And don't forget that if you're in my genjutsu, I'm not necessarily where you think I am." The tip of Hirameki emerged from the Chuunin's chest, dripping with blood. Touei twisted it slightly, allowing it to leave the body without getting trapped by the Chuunin's muscles that contracted in pain. Touei decided to leave the other Chuunin alive to interrogate as it would be easier to get him to talk than it would be with the Jounin. However, after a moment of internal debate Touei decided to keep the Jounin alive for interrogation as well as he would probably know more than the Chuunin, even if it took a lot longer to break him. Touei turned to the Jounin, raising his sword as he began to approach. Then he noticed something; the Jounin stood both grimacing and grinning with a kunai through his hand. "Oh sh-" Touei began, realizing that the Jounin had broken out of the genjutsu with pain, but before he could continue the Jounin moved, faster than Touei's eyes could trace, and a sharp and intense pain appeared around his stomach. The next thing he knew, Touei had hit several trees and passed through them before smashing into and seriously denting a large rock. The last thing he heard before black completely enveloped him was an immensely loud bang, like a massive drum, then everything went black.

_"W__hy am I so cocky?" _

* * *

Notes and Translations:  
Naruto: "Guui" = Naruto: "Hidden meaning, symbolism, moral"  
"Hansha" = "Reflection, reverberation"  
"Touei" = "Reflection, projection, flicker of light"  
"Yochi Kurikata no Jutsu" = "World Moulding Technique"  
"Hirameki" = "Flair, flash"

* * *

Okay, that's the end of the first chapter, folks, thanks for reading! I don't have much to say at this stage, but I should have the next chapter up by the end of today or tomorrow, depending on how efficiently I work and whether or not I get block...

Anyway, this is the first FanFiction that I have put up publicly so, as you'd expect, I would love feedback so please let me know what you think by e-mail or through a review!

Thanks,  
_Haywire_


	2. One, Four and the God of Thunder

Two figures stood at the top of a cliff, seemingly watching the river to their left as it uncaringly threw itself off the edge, rolling down to the ground. The night sky was black, the clouds covered even the slightest hint of starlight and the moon had disappeared from view the previous night. The two figures were clad in black cloaks, hoods raised over their heads and throwing their faces into shadow. The cloaks were not only black but they appeared to blend into the background, other than one significant feature; the one on the right had the kanji for "Yon" written in white on the back of the cloak and the one on the left had the kanji for "Ichi".

"Ichi, what does it look like down there?" The former asked, the voice undoubtedly female.

"Hm." The other replied with a male voice before whispering, "Tenmeigan".

His eyes glowed from under the hood, dimly illuminating enough of his face to reveal the few strands of black hair that fell over his eyes and part of a scar running past his left eye. "You won't have a problem," the man stated simply, "I'll keep watch while you work. Nobody will even know we've been here."

"In theory." The woman responded.

"In theory." He agreed, moving to sit on a rock overlooking the waterfall. "You may begin."

The kunoichi flicked out a kunai with wire already attached to the handle and then proceeded to throw it at a tree hanging precariously over the edge of the cliff, just on the other side of the river. The kunai buried itself so far into the tree that had she walked over to it and run her finger over the bark, the transition between the edge of the bark and the end of the kunai blade would have been seamless. She walked to the edge of the cliff and dived off, the other end of the wire wrapped around her hand. As she swung down, she disappeared into the falling water, the wire keeping her from following it to the pool at the bottom. When the wire swung back, she no longer held the end.

* * *

Notes and Translations:

"Ichi" = "One"

"Yon" = "Four"

"Tenmeigan" = "God's Will Eyes" (Tenmei is hard to translate accurately, and can also mean Heaven's Decree/Destiny/Karma)

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of this one, I decided to keep true to my word and put this up today rather than finish it and put it up late. I have friends staying over for the next couple of days, so don't expect an update between now and Wednesday. I'll probably finish this off and maybe even add the next chapter on Thursday (or Wednesday if I get time) so check back then! 'Til then you can always spend some time giving a review? (If you decided not to review go to the right, if you decided to review go down) No? Well, it was worth a try!

Yay! Thanks!

Anyway, thanks for reading and sorry again about the length issue!

Haywire


End file.
